A Day In Your Shoes (parts 3-4)
by Serendipity
Summary: Another spell backfires and the slayerettes find themselves in very awkward positions.


**A Day In Your Shoes**   
by Serendipity   
(parts 3-4)

Author's Notes: I tried to make who is who completely obvious by always having the addressee of a question use the name   
of the mind of the adresser in their response. Example:   
(Buffy is in Xander's body and Angel is in Willow's) 

Xander turned to Willow, "Okay, Angel, what do we do now?"   
Sighing, the hacker stared back, "I don't have a clue, Buffy." 

You understand? Anyhoo, here's the next part. Special thank you to Tracy for always being the awesome beta reader and for   
River who contributed the idea of Cordy (in Angel's body) going…well, you'll see….   
~Seren   
********************************************** 

THE LIST 

BODY MIND   
Angel Cordelia   
Cordelia Giles   
Giles Xander   
Xander Buffy   
Buffy Willow   
Willow Angel   
********************************************************************* 

What Can Go Wrong: Part The Second... 

"So, Angel, how is college?" Mrs. Rosenberg smiled as she passed him the mashed potatoes. 

He looked confused, "College? I don-OW!" Grimacing, he withstood the surge of pain that shot up his leg. 

Willow stared at him, her green eyes rounded innocently, "Sweetie, are you okay?" 

Of course not, Angel, you bastard, you kicked me!!> He sent her a forced smile, "Yes, sorry. I just hit my knee against the   
table accidentally." Turning his attention back to Mrs. Rosenberg, he accepted the bowl and dolled out a few spoonfulls onto   
his own plate before passing it on to Willow, "As for college, it's going very well, Mrs. Rosenberg. I'm going to have to decide   
on my concentration at the end of this year, though. I'm actually thinking about declaring a double major in Engineering and   
Judaic Studies." 

Mr. Rosenberg beamed, "Judaic Studies, eh? Interesting choice. Not a very popular major, I'm sure, but one that's very   
valuable." 

A slender eyebrow shot up as Willow glanced over at him in pleasant surprise, Way to go Cordelia, score one for us. > He   
grinned internally. Dinner had been going on for almost a half hour without too many problems. Granted, there were a few   
rough spots here and there, but Cordelia seemed extremely adept at schmoozing. Even including the private "Hey Angel, nice   
pecs", comment she'd thrown at him after she'd arrived, it hadn't been too bad a night. Taken all in all, the situation COULD   
have been worse. It might have been XANDER stuck in his body, and in that case, well, that would have been an accident just   
waiting to happen. Visions of himself showing up for dinner stark naked caused a slight shudder to tear through the redhead's   
body. Grimacing, she delicately picked up her fork. 

"Oh, and I cooked your favorite, Angel," her eyes sparkling slightly, Mrs. Rosenberg handed the vampire a large platter,   
"Chicken casserole. I hope you like it." 

"Chicken?" Angel seemed surprised, "Oh, well thanks a lot Mrs. Rosenberg, I really appreciate it, but I'm a vegetarian." 

She paused, puzzled, "Oh really? When did you decide that?" 

"About three months ago." 

Willow's eyes widened slightly and she tried to subtly nudge him. 

"Three months ago? But it was only last week that you and Willow went out to dinner at that restaurant across town. She   
mentioned that you had steak…" 

Angel wrinkled his nose, "Ew. Cow? No, I don't think so. I mean, it looks good and all, but do you have any idea what it does   
to your body? I mean, beyond making you fat, it totally messes up your skin. It makes it all oily and unhealthy and I read   
somewhere that it damages the elasticity giving you these premature gross wrinkles," he paused thoughtfully, "Come to think of   
it, do YOU eat a lot of beef Mrs. Rosenberg?" 

Willow made a mild choking sound before letting out a short, harsh laugh, "Oh Angel, stop! You're too… funny." 

He glanced at her, surprised, "Huh?" 

Turning to her somewhat shocked parents, she swallowed hard, "S-see Mrs…uh…. mom, it's like this game we've been   
playing all week. We do these really….silly….immitations of people we know. Then we try to make the other person guess   
who it is." She smiled weakly at him, "Let me guess….Cordelia Chase?" 

Before Angel could respond, Mr. Rosenberg burst out laughing, "My God, Willow, you're right!! That was an excellent   
impression of her, Angel," he gasped, "Right down to the condescending and insulting tone she always has. I swear, that girl   
drives me insane." 

Angel looked distinctly uncomfortable, "Oh…really?" 

"Yes, sometimes I think to myself that it's a good thing she's so shallow, or else she'd drown in her own self-centeredness." 

Willow hid a smile. 

"Ira!!" Mrs. Rosenberg lightly swatted her husband's arm and sent him a warning glance, "That isn't nice." 

Angel nodded in agreement 

"After all, she probably can't help the way she is," she continued, "She was brought up with all that privilege and snobbery. It's   
no wonder that's all she thinks about." 

He abruptly stopped nodding. 

"Well it all goes beyond personality." Mr. Rosenberg persisted, "I mean, quite honestly, have you ever seen those outfits she   
wears? If Willow were ever seen in public in some of those whor-," Thankfully, he was cut off when the phone started ringing. 

"Oh my, I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Rosenberg jumped up and headed into the kitchen, "Ira dear, can you please get   
the bread out of the oven?" 

Nodding, Willow's dad quickly followed her out of the room. 

"WHAT the HELL is wrong with today??" Angel snarled as soon as they were out of the room, "Okay, I mean, besides the   
fact that I'm in your body and stuff, but is it just 'pick on Cordelia' day or what?" He turned towards Willow, "I swear to   
GOD if th-," 

"OH NO!" Willow yelped. 

Abruptly, he stopped talking. Rolling his eyes, he regarded her, "God, Angel, now what?" 

"Cordelia, your face, y-your…damn!" The redhead looked positively mortified. 

Puzzled, he lifted his fingers to his face. It wasn't until they traced the sharp ridges along his forehead and nose that he started   
panicking, "Oh MY GOD, I'm all vampy!! I'm all vampy!!" Hyperventilating, he began waving his hands in front of him while   
bouncing up and down in his seat. 

"Shhhh!!" Willow pleaded desperately while darting a quick glance at the kitchen. Willow's parents would be back any minute   
and they would have a lot of explaining to do if Angel was still wearing his game face. "Okay Cordelia," she said soothingly,   
"the key is that you're agitated. If you take deep breaths and calm down, it should shift back….j-just concentrate." 

Snapping his eyes shut, the vampire held his breath. "Okay, is it gone?" 

"No." 

"Now?" 

"No." 

"Now???!!" 

"No!!" 

"How about now?" 

"DAMMIT, Cordelia, NO!" Willow hissed in irritation, "If you keep this up, it isn't going to go away. Now, just…I have no   
idea…uhm…think happy thoughts." 

BIIIG Bloomingdales sale…closet session with Xander…Harmony with a perm…Snyder castrated…new credit card….full   
body treatment at the spa….keys to the jag…my own jag…Angel in his boxers….oooh, Angel out of his boxers… > The   
vampire grinned unintentionally. 

Willow chewed her lip in apprehension and looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. 

"Angel, would you like some more water?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked, coming back into the dining room. 

Snapping his eyes open, he smiled at her, "That'd be great Mrs. Rosenberg." 

Willow heaved a sigh of relief as the woman calmly retreated back into the kitchen. It must've worked. > Sure enough, Angel   
sat next to her looking perfectly normal, albeit with a silly grin on his face. Sighing, the redhead regarded him warily, "That was   
close…" 

"Mmmhmm…" Angel replied in a distracted voice. 

"So what'd you think about?" she asked cautiously. 

The vampire turned to her with a twinkle in his dark eyes, "Angel, sweetie, I'm not sure if you really want to know…" 

For a split second, the redhead looked mildly puzzled. Within an instant, though, a dark red flush crept up her neck. Dear   
God, I'm never… > 

** 

"…going to live this down." Cordelia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Xander, please tell me that you're joking and   
you didn't tell the Lady that I had diarrhea." 

"Giles, dude," the librarian looked up from his pint of Ben and Jerry's, "it totally wasn't my fault. You never told be what to do   
if I got sexually harassed by a grandma." 

"Xander, like I said before, she was SUPPOSED to be in France. Besides, I assumed she'd honor the restraining order…" 

"G-man, I SO don't want to hear about this." Swallowing his mouthful of ice cream, he thrust off his tweed jacket, "and I think   
you should know that that thing itches…" 

"Yes…quite…" the leggy brunette paced back and forth behind him, her head bent in deep thought, "Regardless, I'm glad you   
managed to get away from her, Xander. Lord knows, we could have had a problem on our hands if you hadn't been firm." 

"Well, I think I did pretty damn well, all things considered." 

"Indeed." 

"I mean she was a pretty pushy woman." 

"I'm sure. I know Madeline quite well…unfortunately…" 

"I mean, she didn't even believe me when I told her you were gay." 

"I doubt she would. She's got quite the one-track mind. She probably didn't even- YOU WHAT?" Cordelia suddenly   
screeched, snapping her head up. 

"Oh look at the time," Giles chuckled nervously, "Isn't Willow supposed to be out a-huntin'? Let's get a move on, G-man." 

Snatching the jacket back up, he swiftly ran out the door leaving the shocked brunette behind. It wasn't until several seconds   
had passed that she regained the presence of mind to hurry to catch up with him. 

** 

Smiling cunningly, the slayer gripped the slender piece of wood with cool confidence. Clad in a dark blue turtleneck and   
a…very becoming pleated plaid skirt she looked the very vision of danger.   
Looking mildly bored, she sauntered past the rows of gravestones whistling aimlessly. 

"Psst..Willow." The voice came from the bushes nearby. 

Starting slightly the slayer paused, "Yeah Amy?" 

"The stake…you're holding it backwards." 

"Oh uhm, right. Just kidding." Smiling nervously, Buffy pushed some stray locks of   
blonde hair out of her eyes and flipped the weapon around, "Pointy side out. Uhm…right." 

Xander groaned loudly. 

Turning towards the dark haired boy, Amy lightly smacked his arm, "C'mon, it's her first time out, Buffy.   
Can you * try * to be supportive?" 

"Well not if she can't eve-," 

His thought was interrupted by a sudden cry. The pair turned around just as Buffy was thrust downwards by a vampire. 

"Willow!" Xander yelled, starting out for the fallen girl. 

Buffy only screamed in response as the vampire descended upon her. 

"Willow, hang on!!" Amy shouted, pouncing up from behind the shrub. She started muttering softly under her breath, her eyes   
glowing a bright white when an arm grabbed her from around the waist and flung her into the nearest headstone. Gasping in   
horror, she fell headfirst against the stone and rolled limply to the side. 

Licking his lips hungrily, a second vampire descended on the semi-conscious witch. 

Oh wait, I'm the slayer. > Cocking her head to one side, Buffy suddenly kneed the vampire in the groin, brushed her tangled   
blonde hair out of her eyes and shot to her feet, "Take THAT you…you…meanie, an-and THAT!" she hollered, jumping up   
and down on him. 

"Willow, stake him!" Xander yelled, throwing Buffy her stake. 

"Buffy, help Amy!" Buffy cried out, pointing at their fallen friend. 

The other vampire was gripping the blonde's slender neck as she weakly struggled against him. 

"I don't think so punk-ass!" In a split second, Xander jumped atop the vampire piggyback-style, covering it's eyes with his   
hands, "Quick Amy, stake him, stake him!!" He yelled while hanging on for dear life. 

The witch dizzily hunted around for a fallen stick. 

Having done away with the first vampire, Buffy was busy heading towards her friends and hence, didn't notice the third vampire   
until he shoved her from behind. 

"Oh No!!" Amy moaned weakly as she watched the slayer go down again. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get a firm grip the   
piece of wood she had in her hands. 

"Stake him quick! Stake him quick! Stake him quick!" Xander yelled repeatedly as the vampire swung him around in circles. 

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, Willow appeared. "Get off of my girlfriend!" she threatened, running headfirst at the   
vampire straddling Buffy. 

Administering a vicious kick in the ribs, she managed to force it off of the slayer. After which, she promptly fell over, clutching   
her ankle and cursing loudly. 

"Angel? Are you alright?" Buffy gingerly sat up. 

It was at that moment that the second vampire managed to spin hard enough that it threw Xander into a tree. He slumped   
down, completely dazed. 

"Hey! Watch the hair!" 

Turning, the group saw Giles and Cordelia running up the path. 

Swiftly, Amy plunged her stake into the vampire, reducing it to thin air. 

"I'd better not have a concussion!!" the librarian shouted. Cordelia quickly flew past him, pausing only to pull a stake out of her   
cleavage. 

"GILES!!" Angel screamed in horror, "Get your hands OFF of my breasts!" 

"Hah, I guess that means that Giles got to second before I di-," the librarian paused as he rethought the sentence. "Heyyy…." 

Wordlessly, the cheerleader descended upon the last vampire, which was just starting to get up from behind Willow and Buffy. 

"Careful! Careful with the shoes! Those clogs are suede, do you have any IDEA how much they cost me??" Angel howled. 

Ignoring him, Cordelia kicked the vampire twice in the head and once in the ribs before it finally fell over.   
She staked it neatly. 

"Ha-ha..I see London, I see France, I see Cordelia's under-," Giles was cut off when Angel smacked him upside the head. 

"Shut up, Xander." 

Completely oblivious to the actions of the rest of the group, Buffy regarded Willow's foot, "Oh dear, Angel…I think it's   
sprained…" 

Wincing in pain, the redhead waved her off, "It's okay…I'm okay, I heal fast." Suddenly, a cold sick feeling twisted her   
stomach, "Oh no…I heal fast, but I'm not me. I'm you. Oh no…Willow, honey, I'm so sorry…I sprained your ankle." 

Buffy shook her head impatiently, "I don't mind it Angel…really. It's not a problem. As long as YOU'RE okay…" Lovingly,   
she hugged the redhead and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Well, for the record, I'M okay," Angel cut in rudely, "But I won't be much longer if this barf-fest keeps up. This is just too   
weird for me. I'm going home. Forget the rest of you. I've been switched around, manhandled, bruised, and wigged all in one   
night. Can we all say 'total disaster'?" 

"For once, I agree with Cordelia," Cordelia sighed, "I believe we should all go home and go to bed. Enough patrols for one   
night." 

Angel nodded vigorously, his hands on his hips, "THANK YOU, Giles. I'm glad SOMEONE else here is thinking straight." 

"C'mon Angel, I'll take you home." Sighing, Giles picked up the slender hacker. 

She stared at him in disbelief, "Thanks, Xander." 

"Look, I'm just making sure you don't do any extra damage to Willow's body. Speaking of which, Buffy how's my head?" 

The dark haired boy was being pulled up to his feet by Cordelia. "Uhm…I'm feeling a little dizzy, but I don't think there's any   
permanent damage, Xander." 

"Good," Cordelia cut in, "Well, I believe we should all meet in the library tomorrow morning before school. We need to   
coordinate schedules…" 

"Okay, so yeah. Good idea, Giles." Angel nodded, "Oh, and don't forget to bring my cheerleading outfit with you for the   
basketball game at three." 

"Or we could all just call in sick…" the brunette let her voice trail off while staring miserably at the sky. 

Slowly, the battered group started to disperse in a chorus of "See you tomorrows" and "Good lucks." 

Suddenly, Willow froze in Giles' arms, "Uhmm…Xander, put me down.." she said softly to him. The redhead looked deathly   
pale. 

"Wh-why?" he sputtered. 

"Just do it, Xander!" Willow hissed back, "I-I…I think I'm bleeding." Her voice rose barely above a whisper. 

"Bleeding?!" The librarian yelled back. 

"What?" Cordelia looked up, "Who's bleeding?" 

"Shit." Willow rolled her eyes. 

"Giles, Angel is bleeding." Giles supplied helpfully. 

In a flash, the brunette was by his side, "Okay Xander, just put her down gently. Where are you bleeding, Angel?" 

The hacker whispered something unintelligible to the rest of the group, at which point Giles screamed "EW!" and dropped her   
promptly to the ground. 

"Xander, how could you just drop him like that? What's going on?" Xander quickly joined the small cluster, "Angel, are you   
okay?" 

Willow stared up at her in what could only be described as sheer terror, "Buffy, I uhuggg..gshaaa…." 

"Angel? Sweetheart? What's going on? Are you in pain?" Buffy knelt beside her. 

"Willow…I'm…I'm…bl-bl-bl…" 

"Bleeding." Cordelia finished in a grim voice. "Angel is bleeding." 

"But Giles, I don't se-," Buffy abruptly choked off in horror, "Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod." She plopped down beside the   
hacker and started gasping for air. 

"Willow? What?" Angel finally came up to the group, "What? Aren't we supposed to be going home?" 

"Shut UP Cordelia!" Xander sighed, "Okay, all of you guys, just get out of here, we'll handle this." 

"Oh thank God…I mean, good idea, Buffy…Later!" And with that, Giles raced down the path. 

"Hah…well…" Cordelia cleared her throat, "If you ladies think you can handle this…" 

"Go Giles," Xander pointed at the exit, "Now." 

"Very well, good evening." With no small amount of relief, she left as well. 

Frowning slightly, Xander stood up and regarded the remaining members of the group. Amy and Angel stared back in silent   
confusion while Buffy clutched Willow's hand on the ground. 

"Okay folks," he put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, "Which one of you gals has a tampon?" 

*************************** 

Part 4 

Beta Read by: Dulcie and Laura   
Author's Notes: It's been a long time running but this one is for   
Midnight Red who ICQed me almost every day until I cracked like an egg, LOL. (the author does not condone such behavior   
even if it has been proven to work g>) as well as all of the other great people who have been asking if I'd just abandoned   
Willow and crew. I haven't. :) 

THE LIST 

BODY MIND   
Angel Cordelia   
Cordelia Giles   
Giles Xander   
Xander Buffy   
Buffy Willow   
Willow Angel 

**   


It was 10am and all was seemingly well at Sunnydale High school. Students were unusually chatty for a Monday morning, but   
aside from that, things seemed pretty normal. 

Senior Amy Madison smiled brightly at a few sophomores she knew before covertly ducking into the library…only to come   
running out a few seconds later. 

Flushed with mild panic, she ran down the sun-drenched halls, pushing a few students out of the way while taking a particularly   
sharp right. 

"Cordelia!" she shouted, spotting the dark haired girl heading towards the chem lab, "C-Cordelia, wait up!" 

The other girl didn't turn around. 

"Cordelia!" Amy howled, finally catching up to her and yanking the brunette aside. 

"Wha-what?" she looked startled. 

The witch lowered her voice, "Giles, you're supposed to answer to 'Cordelia', remember?" 

"Oh, quite, yes…sorry. My apologies. Amy, what happened?" 

The bell rang and she sighed, "Okay, I gotta run to English class, but I just wanted you to know that Xander's using your body   
to mack on a couple of cheerleaders in the library. Laters!" And with that, she sped off. 

"Oh, well," Cordelia nodded absent-mindedly at thin air, "Xander is…he's…he's what? Macking? What does…oh dear Lord,   
he wouldn't!" 

** 

"Okay, so you're sure you're fine with this, Angel?" 

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire existence." 

"Well, nice to hear you're taking it so well," Smiling brightly, Xander patted the redhead on her shoulder, "I gotta run, but you   
just wait here and Willow will help you to class in a second." 

"Thanks, Buffy." She mumbled miserably. 

"No problem, and don't forget to take your pills. Cramps can be a real bitch," he whispered before taking off in the opposite   
direction. 

Sighing, Willow stood in the middle of the hallway, hands on her hips, hair pulled up into a flaming ponytail and dressed   
completely in black. 

The skintight pants and fitted turtleneck accentuated the curves in her figure causing her to garner appreciative stares from   
several of the boys who passed her in the hall. She merely glowered in return. 

"Ooh, hi, sweetie, sorry I'm late!" Buffy came running up, tripping slightly over her heeled boots, "I couldn't get Buffy's hair to   
do that…pouffy thing she gets it to do." 

Willow glanced at her, "Willow, your hair looks fine." 

"Whoa, Angel, what's with the…oh no! No one died in my family, did they?" Buffy looked stricken. 

She shook her head dully, "No one died. Not even me. I'm not that lucky." 

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Come on, Angel, it's not the end of the world." Spying the crutches in the slight girl's hands, she quickly   
reached out, "Here, let me help you with your books." 

The redhead stared at her for a few seconds before handing them over, "You know…there's a part of me that thinks you're   
actually getting some perverse pleasure out of this." 

"Me?" Buffy looked shocked, "Why would I like what's happening to you? Angel, that's terrible. After all, it's MY body   
you're in. Once we switch back, I'll be the one with the sprained ankle and the period. I mean, just because it's a once in a   
lifetime opportunity to finally prove definitively to a man the extent to which women are the stronger species doesn't mean that I   
derive an ounce of pleasure in this at all." 

"Of course not." 

"Have you taken your pills, Angel? I think you're still PMSing…." 

"Okay now that just wasn't fun-AUGH." She suddenly doubled over in pain, "W-what…?Ooooooo   
myGodmyGodmyGodmyGod..." 

"Angel?" 

"C-can't….the pain…AUGH!" she doubled over again. 

"You forgot to take the pills this morning didn't you…." Buffy sighed. 

"Y-yes…Willow…I'm sorry but I think my womb is going to fall out." 

"Yeeeeah. Nurses' office it is."   
** 

"Yes, growing up in England during the sixties was quite the experience. Quite a traumatic time, really. Everything was so   
chaotic. Excessive violence, political upheaval, gratuitous sex…" Giles leaned forward and the mildly ditzy blonde giggled,   
"You know, that sort of thing…" 

"Indeed." 

Giles looked up and nearly screamed, "Oh! Ahh….Cordelia, yes..hello…" 

"Can I talk to you in your office for a moment, Mr. Giles?" Not waiting for a response, the brunette stalked passed him,   
grabbing ahold of his arm and pulled him along. 

"Well, yes of, course, Cordelia…you'd better get of out here, girls, you'll…ahh…you'll be late for class." He shot them a   
flustered smile before Cordelia slammed the office door closed. 

The cheerleaders shrugged, slightly disappointed, and left. 

"Cordelia!" Giles waved his arms in front of his face, "I can explain, I can totally explain!" 

"You only WISH I was Cordelia," she growled. 

"Huh?" he looked puzzled, "Oh yeah! Body switch, you're Giles." For a split second, he looked relieved.   
"Oh wait…Shit," he commenced waving his arms protectively again, "Giles, I can explain, I can totally explain." 

"I am an authority figure in this school, Xander. What in bloody hell were you thinking? Had principal Snyder walked in before   
I did, you could have gotten me fired. That trollish man doesn't even need a good excuse." 

"Okay! Okay! Geez..It's just that…well, Mandy was looking for a book for class and I think she digs older men. I couldn't   
help myself…it was just so weird. She got all flirty and I-I forgot myself. Hey, it's not every day that a guy gets called a 'sexy   
fuddy duddy' ." 

"Xander, let me put it to you this way," the brunette grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye.   
"I catch you using my body to do anything remotely offensive and I will personally get ahold of Buffy and see to it that your   
body experiences similar consequences." 

The librarian swallowed hard. The feral glint in his girlfriend's eyes was definitely frightening. "Y-you wouldn't beat up my body   
with Buffy in it wouldya, G-man?" He laughed nervously. 

Cordelia looked thoughtful, "No, I wouldn't." 

Giles let out a sigh of relief. 

"I believe I'd simply have her pirouette down the hallway with your underwear on your head singing 'Sergeant Major   
General'." 

It took a moment for the mortified librarian to be able to fully appreciate the scene. "You so aren't joking, are you?" 

She shook her head, "Buffy already knows the words." 

"Point taken." 

"Glad to hear it." 

"Ahem…." 

Swiveling quickly, Giles and Cordelia regarded the new arrival. 

Looking slightly haggard, Angel brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stared at them both, "Uhm, okay, I don't think I even   
want to know what's going on." 

"Cordelia!" Giles looked overly relieved to see the vampire. 

"Xander don't you dare even touch me with all that tweed. I'm so allergic." He sniffed indignantly, "Okay Giles, are you ready?   
Get into my outfit and let's get started. I'm sleepy. This nocturnal thing is starting to catch up with me, I think." 

"The outfit…oh yes." Cordelia looked slightly repulsed, "Are you sure I can't simply feign sickness?" 

"Not for the basketball semifinals you can't." 

"I see." 

"Well? Get to it." 

"The scrap of cloth you deign to call a skirt is in your locker, I'll be just a moment." Sighing, she left the room. 

"Cool." Angel nodded, "Oh, and don't forget my pom poms." 

** 

Muttering darkly, Willow emerged from the nurse's office, "I hate this day. I hate this life and I hate this school. I don't even   
know where the computer lab IS…." 

Ignoring the appreciative glances she was getting from various members of the opposite sex, Willow hobbled down the hallway,   
"And to top it all off, Willow had to go back to class…." 

"Hey Wendy, nice pants!" A particularly built young man ambled his way up to her. 

Sizing him up expertly, Willow narrowed her green eyes I could take him down…well, provided I wasn't in my girlfriend's   
body… > "It's Willow. Not Wendy." She shot him an icy glare and hoped it was enough to prevent him from pursuing her. 

"Yeah, sorry, I meant 'Willow.' Pretty name. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyways, I heard you were tutoring some of   
the guys in math and I was wondering if you'd maybe be willing to come over to my house for some private lessons." He smiled   
at her warmly. 

Incredible. > Internally, Angel made note of the boy's features I can't get over this. He's standing in the middle of the   
hallway and blatantly hitting on my girlfriend. I'm going to have to remember to scare this one some night soon. > Suppressing   
the growl which threatened to escape she shook her head, "Sorry, I'm busy." 

"Oh well, I mean, we could get together whenever is convenient for you. Doesn't need to be after school or anything since you   
might have…work and stuff to do. Whatever it is that you do….I mean, we could meet at night if you want." 

That's it. I'm kicking his ass right here and now. > Cocking her head to one side, she gathered herself up just as Xander   
rounded the corner. 

"Ange…uh…-Willow!" He caught himself just in time, "Buffy and I have been looking for you everywhere. Need some help   
with the books?" Quickly, he grabbed her backpack. 

The other boy glared at him, "Hey Harris, back off. I'm still talking to her, see?" 

"Look, she's-I mean, * I'm * taken. I've got a boyfriend already." The hacker stared at him in irritation. Sighing, she   
remembered that she should probably be nicer…for Willow's sake, "I'm kinda busy now. Sorry." 

"Yeah, whatever. Not a problem, I mean, whenever you think you have time." Spotting Principal Snyder at the end of the hall,   
the football player beat a hasty retreat. 

"You look nice in my pants, Angel." Xander grinned at her wryly. 

"Don't even start with me, Buffy." Rolling her eyes, she limped along, "I think I need to lie down somewhere." 

"Willow Rosenberg, you aren't seriously planning on bunking class? You deviant you." Xander chuckled. 

"Buffy, have I ever mentioned how ever since you've been in Xander's body you've been acting more and more like h-," 

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" He clamped his hands over his ears, "I am SO not hearing this. Forget it. I'm taking you to the   
library. It should be quiet there." 

** 

"Okay, so after the cartwheels, Brittany will do the standard 'Sunnydale' cheer. It's pretty easy. You just need to repeat what   
she says, 'kay?" 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Cordelia nodded. 

"Okay, now during halftime, when Snyder leaves to go check on the detention kids, we do the 'oogy' cheer." 

"Oogy?" 

"Uhm, yeah, it's like covert codename for the actual thing." 

"Why do you need a covert…?," Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed, "Nevermind. Just teach it to me." 

"Okay," Angel thrust his arms upwards, shaking the pom poms vigorously, "Give me an O!" 

"O!" Giles and Cordelia yelled simultaneously. 

"Give me an R!" 

"R!" 

"Give me a G!" 

"G!" 

"Give me a Y!" 

"Y!" 

"What does that spell?" Angel hollered. 

"ORGY!" Giles screamed back. Cordelia went into shock. 

"What does it take?" Angel jumped up and down flailing the pom poms between his legs. 

"TEAMWORK!" Giles bounced up and down from his perch on the circulation desk. 

"I gahhh…it- no…I absolutely refuse to scream the word 'orgy' in the middle of a gymnasium wearing this…do your parents   
know what you're doing? This is ridiculous." 

"Oh, calm down, Giles." Angel waved him off, "It's, like, a school-wide tradition. Everyone knows it. Besides, it's not like it's   
just gonna be you alone. You'll be with the whole squad. Mouth the words if you have to, but you're gonna be up there either   
way." 

"Dear God." 

"Okay, and now for the 'Be Aggressive' cheer. We usually do this when the team is down by more than 10 points." 

"It raises morale, does it?" 

"Nope, it usually distracts the other side." 

"Oh, that's just fabulous." Cordelia rolled her eyes. 

"So it goes like this…," thrusting out his hip he shook the pom pom in his alternate hand, "Be Aggressive! Be-ee Aggressive!" 

Willow limped into the room. 

Quickly turning around, Angel thrust his hips from side to side in time with the words, "B-E A-GG-R-E-SS-I-V-E   
Aggressive, be-e aggressive! Whooo!" Jumping, Angel shrieked and threw the pom poms in the air. 

Willow limped out of the room. 

"Oh….my…" Cordelia sat, mildly mortified. 

"And then you repeat it twice more." Angel smiled obliviously. "Wanna try?" 

** 

"Angel?" Xander glanced over his shoulder as the redhead passed him, "I thought you were going to the library to lie down.   
What happened?" 

"Nothing." She responded, staring straight ahead. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Buffy." Willow hobbled ahead of her, zombie-like. 

"But Angel…where are you going?" Xander called after her. 

"To go dunk my head in some holy water." 

"Oh….okay," slightly puzzled, he shrugged, "Uhm..have fun?" 

"Planning on it." 

"Glad that the nurse's pills kicked in." 

"Ditto." 

**************************************** 

To Be Continued with the final chapter....   
  
  



End file.
